Destrucción
by Mary RheeGreene
Summary: Beth era una rayo de luz en la vida de su familia. Un alma pura e inocente. Pero la destrucción de su inocencia no tardo en llegar por parte del conocido Gobernador. Luego de una semana sola en el bosque después del ataque, es atrapada por él. Ella puede asegurarte que ya no es la misma. (Ni Hershel, ni el Gobernador ni Martínez mueren) {Post-mid season}.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo:**

«El tacto frío y rasposo de la mano de Philip se cernió en su mentón con fuerza. Las pequeñas lagrimas que viajaban por sus pómulos caía en su cuello con rapidez. Él debía estar muerto. Él estaba muerto. El correr por el bosque y encontrarse con él, vivo, hizo que su mente se nublara y no supiese que estaba sucediendo en realidad.

Con su gran mano la estampó al suelo. Beth gritó de dolor en busca de auxilio, más no podía respirar. No así. Aun recuerda el raudo puñetazo que se estampó contra su mejilla. Luego, cayó inconsciente y con la imagen de su familia en la cabeza.»

Las mesas estaban acomodadas y ordenadas de una manera casi meticulosa. Los platos ligeramente llenos estaban apilados según los asientos. Beth Greene sabía que el Gobernador estaba alegre y extasiado con todo lo que había conseguido, hasta donde había llegado, y sobretodo por el día en el que estaban.

Ya eran un gran campamento cerca de veinte personas y dos en camino. Los hombres bebían gracias a los campamentos que ellos mismo habían atacado. Ella se sentía culpable, ya que ella también los había atacado. Era una asesina. Se lo recordaba día y noche. 114 mordedores, 17 personas vivas. Aun no entendía por qué los contaba. Ya era algo autónomo.

Martínez se acercó a ella con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro. No lucía muy bien a decir verdad. "Eh, muñeca, el Gobernador te llama," señaló la casa rodante "no lo hagas esperar". Le lanzó un beso y ella le devolvió un gesto vulgar en son de juego. La tortura diaria de ver las asquerosa cara de Philip se acercaba y tenía que seguir fingiendo, como siempre.

Sus pies parecían moverse solos puesto que no se sentía realmente viva. Sus ojeras ya eran notorias, sus labios estaban pálidos y agrietados, su cabello antes rubio ahora era opaco y tieso, estaba realmente delgada. Podía jurar que se le veían todos los huesos. No entendía aquella obsesión. Quizás era venganza.

Al entrar en la casa rodante su respiración se acelero. No veía al Gobernador por ninguna parte. Estaba pensando en irse, pero oyó el cerrar de la puerta y, para su mala suerte, sintió unos labios besarle el cuello. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y soltar un ligero gemido.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó de mala manera alejándose de él. Jamás se acostumbraría a sus caricias y demostraciones de afecto aunque no lo sentía.

Él hombre la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Le dio una leve palmada en su boca y no pudo sentirse más humillada. "Esa boca. Te gusta retarme, Bethie." Odiaba que le llamara de esa forma, solo su padre y Maggie lo hacían. No él.

La gotera del techo volvió a dejar caer agua y le pareció sumamente irónico. Era tan romántico, deseaba decirle. Pero no quería ganarse otra golpiza. El tener que ser la "mujer" del Gobernador tenía su costo, pero de todas formas, ¿Acaso tenía otra opción?

"¿Para qué me llamabas?" preguntó, ahora tratando de ser menos acida. Aunque por dentro le maldecía hasta en coreano. La mirada perversa del hombre se encendió como la llama que estaba en el campamento.

Se sentó en el sofá y la haló en el camino. Cayó sentada en sus piernas y, con asco, se acomodó tratando de estar cómoda. "Hoy es 23 de mayo," sonrió entusiasmado "así que es nuestro sexto aniversario desde el ataque a la prisión. Quiero que des unas palabras para nosotros, pequeño sol."

La rubia lo miró con incredulidad en la mirada. No podía creer lo hipócrita que él podía ser. Aun amaba a su familia. "Debes estar-" el hombre la calló con su dedo "Ellos te abandonaron, Bethie. Si les importaras ya estarían aquí, buscándote, peleando por ti. A mi si me importas" murmuró mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

La mirada de asco hizo enfurecer al hombres, más se quedó callado. Si quería tenerle de su lado, debía tratarla bien, por lo menos un poco. La muchacha de cabellos rebeldes se levantó con firmeza y a la vez flaqueando. Su mirada se endureció al mirarlo "No te sorprendas por lo que diga", amenazó firmemente.

La verdad no pensaba en decir nada malo. No porque no quisiera, sino por que sabía los problemas que eso traería, y no solo con el Gobernador. A veces era mejor callarse. Pero las ganas de escupirle esas palabras en la cara fueron muy fuertes como para poder soportarlas. Extrañaba a la joven precavida. Ahora podía ser tan impulsiva como Daryl Dixon en su esplendor.

El pensar en Daryl hacía que unas fuertes puntadas le dieran en lleno al pecho. Odiaba recordar a su grupo. Antes lo subestimaba, pero ahora, estando en un grupo de asesinos y otras cosas, podía decirse que tenía una suerte del demonio. Tenía, pasado. Aunque las palabras que Philip repetía una y otra vez comenzaban a calar dentro de ella. Quizás si se habían olvidado de ella, quizás la daban por muerta, quizás ya no les importaba. Negó enérgicamente borrando esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

Abrió la puerta de la casa rodante y salió de allí disparada. Le parecía injusto que todos vivieran en carpas mientras que él y ella vivían felices y seguros en esa casa. Era repulsivo. Sin embargo prefería callarse, porque esa era la clave de todo. Callarse. Llevarle la contraria al Gobernador solo traía una muerte segura. Jamás lo odió tanto. Ni siquiera con sus ataques, no como lo hacía ahora que vivían en el mismo techo.

Las risas de los niños llenaron sus oídos. Eso era lo único que quedaba de la antigua Beth: su amor por los pequeños. La ilusión de ser madre aun seguía latente aunque las posibilidades eran mínimas. Mínimas para su criterio, claro está. Eran siete niños. Cada uno diferente.

Estaba Clary; una niña de cabello negro y ojos color tierra. Chuck; el pequeño pelirrojo y pecoso además de algo torpe. Lissa; la niña castaña de ojos verdes y lentes. Carley, rubia, ojos marrones, la líder de ese grupo. Le recordaba mucho a Lizzie Samuels. Duck o "dientes de conejo" para la mayoría, le causaba ternura, puesto que era castaño y sus pecas parecían ser manchas de tierra. Paul, un niño alto de tez morena y Betty-Sue, su hermana gemela.

"¡Oye, Beth!" gritó Clary a lo lejos con su cabello negro ondeando al viento. Se acercó a ella siendo seguida por los otros niños. "¿Hoy nos contaras un cuento?" preguntó la misma con sus ojos brillantes. Beth no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

"No lo creo, pequeña" al ver la mirada de desilusión de los niños continuó, "recuerden que hoy es el aniversario." los siete sonrieron complacidos con la respuesta y siguieron construyendo las cometas de ramas y hojas que llevaban haciendo en toda la mañana. Aun se preguntaba por qué le decían aniversario si era cada mes.

Las mesas de caoba le daban a entender lo escoria que eran. Un campamento que se dedicaba a matar y a robar no era necesariamente una supervivencia. Ella misma lo había hecho y se sentía asquerosamente culpable. Aun recordaba cuando vio por primera vez como Tom, el padre de Duck, mataba a un bebé que estaba herido por el tiroteo. Sus ojos oscuros seguían en sus sueños más profundos.

La sonrisa que Stephenie, una mujer de unos treinta años, castaña, con el cabello por los hombros y los ojos azules, la sacó de sus pensamientos. La dulce mujer dejó un plato de espárragos quemados en la mesa y se limpió las manos. "Oí que hablarías. Siempre alguien lo hace, ¿No?".

Stephenie era más o menos nueva. Solo llevaba allí dos meses, pero sabía todas las verdades gracias a ella, se dedicó a abrirle los ojos. Aun recordaba lo leal y devota que era Stephenie con el Gobernador. Quizás por eso le odiaba en un principio. La rubia la ayudó con los otros platos. "Si. Pero créeme que desearía no hacerlo", gruñó.

La mujer de ojos verdes asintió con una mirada sombría. "Yo que tú lo hago rápido y sencillo" aconsejó "Ya sabes como es él.

"¿Cómo?", preguntó Beth. "¿Manipulador, idiota, mentiroso, violador?".

"Impulsivo" contestó Stephenie. Beth gruñó silenciosamente, y luego de acomodar la mayoría de los platos, se alejó de allí a zancadas con su mentón en alto. Cómo siempre.

Todos los presentes estaban sentados en las mesas, disfrutando de sus copas de vino, que estaba en muy buen estado. Philip, con su pulcra chaqueta negra y su peinado desgastado, estaba de pie frente a todos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Los niños bebían sus bebidas energéticas en una mesa pequeña de plástico.

El discurso era tan emotivo que Beth 'casi' se lo creyó. Según Philip, ellos se habían desecho de un grupo de asesinos que le hicieron tanto daño. Por supuesto, estaba el grupo que sabía la verdad. Los hombres del Gobernador, incluyendo a Stephenie. "Me mutilaron," "tú te lo buscaste", pensó Beth. "quemaron mi campamento," "tú lo hiciste". "mataron a mi hija" "ya estaba muerta". "y me alejaron de mi familia" "tú mismo los alejaste".

Deseaba decírselo en la cara. Deseaba abrirle los ojos a todos los presentes. Decirles la verdadera escoria que se escondía detrás de esa sonrisa bonachona. Callarse. La clave de todo. Los aplausos de parte de los "ignorantes" no se tardaron en escuchar. Porque así se dividían. "Ignorantes" y "silenciosos", o por lo menos ella lo hacía.

Una mano se dirigió hasta ella y supo que ya deberían estar requiriendo su presencia. Se levantó no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a Stephenie, quien le sonreía cálidamente. Todas las miradas estaban en ella lo cual odiaba completamente. Su corazón estaba agitado y no era por nervios. Era furia. Rabia corriendo por sus venas. Frunció los labios en una línea recta con fuerza.

"Cómo todos sabemos, hoy es nuestro aniversario. Desde que nos deshicimos de se grupo. Pues, pare que todos los sepan, yo era parte de ese grupo" sentí la taladraste mirada de Philip, más no me detuve "y creo que fue un acto de cobardía decir tantas mentiras y atacar a personas inocentes," sonreí "feliz aniversario a todos."

Hola a todos. Soy Mar, Maga, Maggie, Gaby o Mary. Como prefieran llamarme. Antes odiaba a Beth, mucho, pero comencé a leer sobre ella y descubrí que es un personaje con una historia muy buena. Es decir, a la que le podemos sacar provecho. Su personalidad puede ser exprimida y hacer un fic de éxito.

La terminé de amar cuando me uní a un rp en ingles en instagram cómo ella. También comencé a amar el Bethyl. Espero que les guste esta historia. Les dejo la cuenta por si acaso: beth_g_official.


	2. Bestia

**_Bestia:_**

La mueca de dolor llenó su rostro. El trapo de agua fría recorrió todo el costado de la muchacha que se retorcía de dolor allí mismo. Sin embargo, no gritaba, y mucho menos lloraba. Ella ya no lloraba. Pero el dolor era lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar escapar un quejido.

"¿¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso!?" chilló Stephenie por lo bajo mientras volvía a mojar el trapo. Por lo memos podía confiar en ella. "Te dije que no hablaras de más... Mira cómo te dejo."

"Ya mujer." gruñó Beth con los ojos cerrados y su respiración agitada. Los cabellos rubios se escapaban de su coleta y caían en su sucia frente. "Sé lo que hice y no me arrepiento." Claro que no se arrepentía. Dejo pensando a muchas personas allí. Eso era lo que buscaba, la verdad.

Stephenie negó mientras limpiaba la sangre que los golpes y latigazos habían dejado. "Estas mal, Beth."

La rubia bajó su camisa con rudeza. Con el paño de Stephenie se limpió la sangre seca que bajaba de su labio. El clima frío hacía que se estremeciera, aunque aun más por tener que dormir junto con el hombre que la había golpeado hasta cansarse. La oscuridad del lugar le dio a saber que era tarde y la alambrada aun no había sido reforzada.

Tomó la pistola con silenciador y se dirigió a uno de los palos de la alambrada. Vio de reojo como Stephenie se iba a su carpa a cuidar de su hija, Carley, y su esposo. Guardó el arma bruscamente en su cinturón y trató de reforzar el amarre de los alambres

Unos pasos detrás de ella hicieron que diera un brinco. La persona se rió a carcajadas y pudo reconocerlo. Era Martínez con un par de copas de más. Ella estaba acostumbrada a eso por lo que no le dio importancia.

No era una noche tan fría como las otras, pero de todas formas se estaba congelando. Era sólo hecho de comparación. Los vellos de su sucia piel se erizaron en busca de protegerse del frío, lo cual, por supuesto, no lograron. La pequeña niña rubia seguía reforzando la valla mientras se congelaba.

Martínez era una buena persona, que para su mala suerte, había terminado en las garras del Gobernador. Lo mismo que le sucedió a ella. Podía decirse que la mayoría de sus hombres estaban obligados a llevarle la razón. Y los demás también, ya que siempre les daba dos opciones, pero en su macabramente sólo estaba quedarse o morir.

El mexicano dio un largo trago a su botella con las piernas tambaleantes. La chaqueta de cuero le mantenía en calor y no sentía la misma molestia. O quizás era que realmente no sentía nada debido al alcohol.

"¿Cómo te fue, muñeca?". Adoraba cuando hablaba en español. Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y siguió con su trabajo.

"No tan bien como esperaba," bromeó "pero algo es algo." Devolvió la mirada a los alambres que se habían clavado en sus dedos. La sangre corría como el agua de un arroyo y caía en el suelo en forma de gotas. Se secó la sangre en su pantalón sin sentir la más mínima molestia.

Martínez enarcó una ceja y se dirigió hasta ella torpemente. "¿Quieres un poco?" preguntó, consiguiendo una respuesta negativa. Se encogió de hombros indiferentemente. "Tú te lo pierdes, muñeca." guiñó un ojo con picardía, algo muy característico en él.

Beth le sonrió de lado. Estaba cansada por lo que dejo la valla en paz. No les había pasado nada en meses, no sucedería algo ahora. Le quitó la botella a Martínez y bebió un largo trago para luego devolvérsela con una sonrisa. Este rió entre dientes. "Eres una niña mala, ¿Eh?". La muchacha le lanzó una mirada oscura que parecía ser divertida.

"Te sorprenderías," rió "Martínez. Créeme que lo harías."

Luego del pequeño y fingido coqueteo, el mexicano se acercó a ayudarla. Sus dedos estaban lo suficientemente lastimados como para que le dolieran. Un dolor agudo sucumbió su abdomen más no le dio importancia. No era la primera vez. Martínez lo notó y se volteó a mirar a la pequeña y menuda muchacha.

Le regaló una sonrisa para entrar en confianza y se acercó hacia ella. "No estas tan ebrio como pensé." murmuró la rubia. Él asintió levemente mientras subía la camisa de Beth y se encontraba con un horrible y grande moretón. Negó enérgicamente. "Es una bestia." gruñó el hombre.

Beth asintió con indiferencia en su mirada. Notó el moretón de reojo, y de verdad era grande. Aun así no le dio importancia. Ya no le quedaban lagrimas para llorar. Al verse a sí misma pudo notar que en serio estaba mal. Ojerosa, delgaducha, huesuda, pálidas con extrañas manchas verdes en algunas partes. Más cardenales para su lista.

Decidió no torturarse más y ayudar a Martínez quien le prestó la chaqueta.

Los niños le contaban toda su vida desde que tenían uso de razón. Ella, cn su camisa de mangas largas y de algodón grueso, los escuchaba atentamente con la sonrisa falsa plantada en su casa. Las pesadillas de la noche anterior no le dejaban prestar atención a los niños.

No sabía por qué cada vez que veía al Gobernador sus piernas temblaban. Aunque lo negara sólo podía rezar por estar bien el resto de su vida. Vivía y dormía con el mal. Él no la quería, pero pretendía que ella fuera suya. O eso es lo ella entendía. Tan solo deseaba que nadie más tuviera que pasar por eso. Mucho menos Stephenie que cada vez era más cómo una hermana.

"Pero mi gato murió" contó Duck, el niño de dientes grandes. "Mi mamá me regaló uno nuevo, pero no era lo mismo..."

Ya le dolían las entrañas de tanto sangrar, literalmente. Podía jurar que su corazón ahora era un moretón. Habían muchas cicatrices. El peso de todos esos meses ya le doblaban la edad. Tan solo deseaba que todo fuera un horrible recuerdo y que el día de mañana estuviese con su grupo, con su hermana, con su padre, con Judith. Con su familia. La impotencia, el pánico, el miedo y el silencio no le ayudaban. No era ni la primera ni la ultima vez que desearía morirse allí mismo.

Él cada noche era más bestia. Ella no podía más, porque quizás todo eso sería eterno. Ella quería salir, dar un fin, ser más fuerte, poder vivir. Pero todo era querer. No poder. Philip callaba sus tristes lamentos con brutalidad y ella no podía soportar tanto. Deseaba que él viera todo lo que sufría de ese modo. Pero cómo dijo Martínez, era una bestia, no sentía, no vivía, solo disfrutaba del dolor de los demás.

Tal vez estaba ciega, tal vez era estúpida, tal vez Carol tuvo razón al decirle que su único trabajo era cuidar de Judith. No la habían preparado para eso. Ella quería ser una adolescente de diecisiete años normal y común. En ese mundo no podía, pero por lo menos podía estar con su familia. Ahora incluso eso le habían quitado.

¿Sería feliz de nuevo? ¿Todo sería un sueño? No. Un no rotundo era la respuesta de todas sus preguntas. El mentir para fingir sus dolores y males frente a los residentes ignorantes comenzaba a dolerle y a ser duro. ¿Tendría suerte? No. ¿Todo sería sólo un episodio? No. No deseaba conocer el final.

"Mi mamá siempre fue buena conmigo," murmuró Carley con suficiencia "ella me daba todo lo que quería."

Daría todo lo que fuera para que él entendiera que estaba sufriendo, que no era feliz, que quería morirse allí mismo, huir. Tratar de ser más fuerte que él era duro. Pero ahora era su entretenimiento y su fin diabólico por lo que no podría hacer nada. "No te quedes en silencio", dijo Stephenie una vez. Desearía que todo fuese así de fácil. Las esposas invisibles que halaban su tristeza no se lo permitían. Era toda una monotonía.

La mirada fingida llena de disculpas le daban nauseas. Luego de cada golpe escuchar sus lamentos era toda una tortura. Si tan sólo alguien le dijera que todo había sido mentira, un sueño, un mal recuerdo, una farsa, que todo volvería a ser rosa, estaría en la prisión, acunando a Judith y charlando con Carl. Las lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos al recordar lo feliz que era y no lo notaba.

El pensar que Carol había vivido eso durante tantos años le daba repelus. Ella no podía seguir viviendo así con tan solo seis meses. El filo de violencia había traspasado el limite de su coherencia. El dolor seguía ahí y no podría sacarlo de ninguna manera. Él se había encargado de dejarle marcada con cicatrices internas y externas.

Dejando a los niños curiosos, salió de allí evitando derramar tan solo una lagrima.

No podría huir, no podía ser más fuerte, no podría salir. No volvería vivir.

Su mirada se endureció al ver al hombre que tanto odiaba junto a Martínez y a Tom, sus manos derechas. También estaba Wallis. Era un joven entre los veinte bastante torpe e idiota. Sólo estaba allí gracias a que su hermana, Helen, le gustaba a todos los hombres de Philip. Al conseguir su mirada este se dirigió hasta a ella dejando a sus hombres con la palabra en la boca. "¿Deseas algo, Bethie?" preguntó.

Le dio repugnancia. Hizo una mueca de asco y trató de ser discreta. "Quiero irme. Ya." gruñó de forma retadora sin importarle las consecuencias que eso podría traer. El hombre la llevó hasta la casa rodante a zancadas y no se imaginó nada bueno.

Al estar adentro y con la casa rodante cerrada, se sentó en el viejo sofá rojo escarlata. "¿Deseas vino, pequeña?" Beth negó firmemente mientras este sonreía socarronamente. "Bueno. No te gusta. Es mejor así, no quiero que termines siendo alcohólica." bromeó aunque ella no se rió.

"Hablaba en serio, Philip." dijo insolentemente. A el no le gustaba ese termino.

El Gobernador frunció el ceño. "Soy Brian."

"Cómo sea."

El hombre tamborileó la mesa que tenía encima a la lampara. Su mirada fría y calculadora le daba desconfianza. Como la mirada de un león enjaulado. Esa mirada felina y penetrante. Pero algo que Beth había aprendido era a responder de la misma manera.

"Bueno, solecito" nombró "Te quieres ir. ¿A dónde?" preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro. "¿A la prisión? Te recuerdo que ellos te abandonaron..."

"¡Quiero volver! Joder..." gruñó con el ceño fruncido. "¡Son mi familia!" se quejó en voz alta. Su rostro estaba crispado y su cabello alborotado. Philip negó con el dedo.

"Esa boca. No busque que la desencaje de nuevo." amenazó "Volviendo al tema. De acuerdo, volverás con tu gente" Beth no cabía en la felicidad. Pero se deshizo cuando recordó que siempre había algo escondido detrás de todo lo que el daba, hacía o decía. "Pero volverás conmigo porque ellos no te querrán. Ya no eres la misma, Beth. Ya no eres la que ellos conocían. No te aceptaran." bebió de la botella de vino. "Aunque, como yo soy una buena persona, dejaré que te des cuenta por ti misma."

Su mente aun no lo creía, volvería a la prisión. Con su familia, con sus amigos, con su gente. Aunque claro, si es que quedaba algo de la prisión.

¡Hola, chicas! Uf... Estoy cansada de escribir y de estar peleando. En mi cuenta de Beth llegó una hater que shippeaba a Caryl y me insultó hasta el cansancio. Sólo porque en el rp Daryl esta con Beth, pff. Dejemos eso de lado.

Siempre digo en que me inspiro para hacer mis historias, este caso fue muy extraño. La pareja de Carol y Daryl se basa en que los dos han sufrido de abusos y eso los complementa. Entonces pensé, ¿Qué tal si Beth también? Entonces PUM, llegó el Gobernador, millones de reacciones, y nació Destrucción. Ahora no me gusta mucho el nombre.

Madamme M: Sí, me da lastima todo lo que le sucede. Espero reflejar muy bien como son sus sentimientos. Para su mala suerte, Daryl no esta con ella. Aquí se fueron en caminos diferentes. Poor Bethie! ¡Gracias, linda! Trataré de actualizar más seguido.

Get. : ¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste ^^ hubiese deseado escribirla, pero no tendríamos villano. ¡Gracias por todo! Espero que te siga gustando. Besos.


	3. Mis ojos

La iluminación de la luna no llegaba hasta donde ella estaba. El viento casi congelado viajaba entre los frondosos árboles que un día le fueron acogedores. Ahora, no le permitían ver muy bien, y el miedo de ser devorada estaba latente. La pistola se deslizaba entre sus manos sudorosas al igual que la linterna. Él seguía allí y sabía que aún faltaba para llegar, o por lo menos eso recordaba.

Sus párpados deseaban cerrarse debido al sueño. Hace meses que no dormía bien y segura. Su abdomen aún lastimado le dolía como el infierno y en poco no tardaría en vomitar sangre de nuevo. Maldijo por no ir a la pequeña enfermería antes de irse. Pero con Philip pegado en su nuca no hubiese podido.

Cómo dijo, se detuvo junto a un árbol para toser sangre. Ella cayó en el suelo con fuerza y allí se quedo. El sabor a metal se quedo en su boca y le dieron más ganas de vomitar, pero intentó evitarlo, sólo conseguiría toser y vomitar más sangre.

El sonido de las aves nocturnas llenaron sus oídos ajenos. Las ganas de dejarse caer, rendida, volvieron, pero por fin era libre. O más o menos libre. Conocía a Philip como a la palma de su mano. No se quedaría sin hacer nada. Por lo menos esperaría que, por el momento, no hiciera nada.

Unos gemidos provenientes a un mordedor a su derecha la alertaron. Hace tanto tiempo que no les llamaba caminantes. Philip, Brian, Gobernador o como se quiera llamar, se había encargado de quitarle todo su pasado. Y que bien lo había logrado. No quería dar el timbre de la cena, así que lo mató con la culata de su Beretta. Su mente seguía nublada, deseaba beber algo que le quitará el sabor a sangre, o algo de comida, puesto que su estómago comenzaba a rugir con fuerza.

"Joder..." Gruñó cuando el líquido rojo volvió a pasar por su garganta. Tosió con fuerza dejando otro rastro de sangre. No le dio más importancia y siguió caminando aunque sus pies estuviesen a punto de ser trágicamente consumidos. Por un momento extraño las riñas de Stephenie, los comentarios sarcásticos y coquetos de Martínez, las risas de los niños, las bromas de Tom y las idioteces de Wallis. ¿Se acostumbraría su familia de nuevo? Esperaba que si.

Otros ruidos la alertaron. Apuntó con su arma hacia el sonido, más no veía nada. Tampoco se escuchaba algo más. La idea de encontrarse con otro campamento la aterró. Sobretodo si se trataba de uno como el de Philip. Ella sabía que hacían con las mujeres, y no le agradaba la idea de pasar por lo mismo, aún así supiera como es todo.

Quiso dar la vuelta y volver a su caminata por otro lado, pero una mano parecida a la lija se estampó contra su boca, más no grito. Eso lo alteraría. Sólo intentó quitarse la mano más no podía. Aquella persona tenía fuerza. Dio una patada hacia atrás pero aún así se fue de largo. No podía soltarse, por lo menos no sería fácil.

"Shh..." susurró la persona, quien debido a su timbre de voz, era un hombre, indiscutiblemente. Quiso morderlo más sólo se ganó un golpe en el costado, justo ahí donde tenía ese enorme moretón. Soltó un grito de dolor mientras se tocaba las costillas. La mano del hombre se corrió cuando un escupido de sangre salió de su boca. Luego no pudo evitar vomitar. Y finalmente cayó inconsciente, no sentía nada, sino la sangre que salía a borbotones.

Estaba cansada. Sus párpados deseaban descansar y apagar el dolor. Tan sólo deseaba dejarlo ir, estar sola, amortiguar la pena y el cansancio. Unas pequeñas lágrimas de miedo bajaron por sus pómulos. Ni siquiera supo cuando comenzó a llorar. Todo en ella dolía y deseaba apagarse por fin. Una mano rasposa cruzó su adolorida cara con suavidad. Una voz opacó a sus pensamientos en su mente. No sabía bien que era.

Un grito dio en lleno en sus oídos, más nadie grito. Sólo había una oscura tranquilidad debajo de un árbol alto y robusto. Algo en ella se encendió y sus ojos se abrieron en par en par, viendo el paisaje, el paisaje que deseaba ver. Oscuridad. Más en ella oscuridad había alguien y no sabía quien era. O quizás era lo aturdida que estaba.

Su mano se apoyó el la tierra y, ayudándose con las hojas secas que estaban allí, se levantó poco a poco hasta estar sentada. Un brazo le devolvió a su anterior posición. "No te levantes... Puede sangrar otra vez." dijo aquella voz. Pero no sabía a que se refería con eso. Un dolor agudo en su estómago la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. La mano débil se dirigió hasta el dolor y notó una zona hinchada de un color entre el negro y morado con toques de rojo.

"Supongo que alguien te golpeó y rompió algo." La sombra borrosa se encogió de hombros. "Estabas escupiendo sangre y te desmayaste." Su mente no respondía muy bien y el dolor era cada vez más grande.

Quizás era otro día de soledad que despertaba algo en su cerebro, y de verdad no lo sabía, o quizás no lo entendía, pero todo en ella se oprimía como una esponja y sus músculos se tensaban. La luna iluminaba un pequeño estanque que estaba en frente y, pensó, que era la mejor vista para ver antes de morir. Se maldijo por enviarse a sí misma aquella indirecta.

"¿Quién eres?" intentó preguntar, pero sólo salió un triste movimiento de labios. La persona se rascó su nariz y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa, o eso es lo que vio. Realmente no estaba viendo muy bien. Un olor a barro llegó a sus fosas nasales y por un momento recordó a su vieja granja.

"Que mala memoria tienes, mocosa" oyó. Al parecer le entendió. Se sintió ligeramente ofendida. Cerró los ojos a escuchar el sonido del agua moverse. Estaría bien. O esperaba eso. "Creíamos que estabas muerta..."

La persona seguía hablando pero ella ya no escuchaba. "Sólo cierra los ojos, todo estará bien. Estarás a salvo." Se dijo a sí misma entre sus pensamientos para luego dejarse llevar por el sonido del viento que le tapaba los oídos. Ya no escuchaba nada. Quizás estaba dormida, quizás muerta, no le importaba, sólo que ya no estaba cansada.

Estaba esperando. Estaba viendo. Mantenía sus ojos abiertos sin saber muy bien que debía mirar. Soñaba cosas que quizás no estaban sucediendo. Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo pera ya no estaba el paisaje oscuro que creyó haber soñado. Porque había sucedido, era sólo cuestión de mantener los ojos abiertos.

Su frente sucia y sudorosa tenía pequeños rastros de sangre. Lo notó cuando vio su mano que estaba cubierta de sangre seca.

Estaba esperando. Estaba viendo.

No sabía que esperaba ni que mirar. Sólo que estaba encima de unas cómodas piernas y una mano rasposa peinaba sus cabellos. Se veía una imagen borrosa, pero luego pudo ver bien. Era cómo estar sin lentes y luego usarlos. Claro. "Buen día." Saludó la persona en una voz casi indiferente. Casi saltó allí mismo al reconocer esa voz a la perfección.

"¿Daryl?" Preguntó en un hilo de voz. Una lágrima que había quedado en sus ojos se dejó caer libremente. No sabía sí la había escuchado. "¿Daryl...?" preguntó de nuevo más en un tono de contesta y orden. El hombre ladeó una pequeña sonrisa, aunque aprecia más una mueca. Sus manos callosas se devolvieron al suelo más no la retiró de sus piernas.

"El mismo" respondió en un murmuro ", ¿qué tal, Beth?"

Claro que era él. La emoción de ver una cara conocida fue tan fuerte que lo abrazó del cuello aunque el dolor fuera muy fuerte. No le importaba. "Creíamos que estabas muerta, Beth. ¿Dónde estabas?" Negó con la cabeza haciéndole entender que no quería hablar. Él asintió comprensivo. "¿Quién te golpeó? Esta bastante mal..." Señaló su estómago con el pulgar.

La pequeña rubia frunció los labios en una línea recta. "En serio... No quiero hablar de eso." Suspiró con sentimientos encontrados. El cazador asintió mientras se levantaba, no sin antes acomodarla en el suelo. Estaban en el mismo lugar frente al mismo estanque y junto al mismo árbol. Sólo que parecía ser más temprano. Sus piernas temblorosas intentaron levantarse, más no pudo, o algo no le dejaba. Pudo estar de pie pero no duró mucho tiempo ya que no tenía suficiente fuerza. De no ser por Daryl ya estaría en el suelo.

"¿Podrás caminar así?" Preguntó el hombre con la ballesta en su espalda. Se soltó de él rápidamente ya más cómoda. Asintió levemente sin mucho convencimiento. "S-Si." Masculló.

Daryl se rascó la nariz levemente, "Iremos a la prisión. No está como antes... Pero luego de encontrarnos volvimos, la limpiamos y ya está mucho mejor. Aunque claro... No como antes." Negó con una ligera mueca en su rostro y el montón de flechas frente a él. Beth le dirigió una suave y rauda mirada antes de comenzar a caminar, aunque cada paso le dolía como mil cuchillas enterrándose en ella.

Miles de pensamientos rodeaban por su cabeza. Quizás, el estar tan mal y enferma, le sirvió de algo. Daryl se compadeció de ella y, al final, la reconoció. Pero al final, ¿importaba? De alguna forma u otra habría regresado sea como sea. Ella ya se encargaría de eso. Era lejos y duro, pero no importaba. Ella tenía la suficiente fuerza interna como para no rendirse y volver con su familia.

La imagen de Philip volvió a su cabeza como una flecha rauda. Ese hombre al que ahora odiaba le preocupaba mucho, y no porque él le importara, sino porque él era capaz de todo, y él la había amenazado muchas veces. Tan sólo esperaba que fueran sólo palabras insignificantes que de alguna forma u otra habían calado muy dentro de ella. "¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá?" Preguntó el menor de los Dixon. Ya le estaban cansando todas esas preguntas.

Lo único que lograba era incomodarla.

Se encogió de hombros levemente, casi restándole importancia. Aunque la verdad es que sí era importante. Pero no deseaba ni mencionarlo. "Caminando." Daryl le lanzó una mirada hosca y dura. "Se supone..." Gruñó para sí misma. Aligeró el paso. El hombre se detuvo un momento. "Me refería a por qué viniste. La prisión podía estar infestada de esas cosas, ¿Lo sabes?" Comentó retóricamente con algo de odiosidad.

Le dirigió una pequeña mirada. Sus ojos estaban algo brillantes por los bostezos llenos de ganas de dormir. "Esperanza tonta e ilusa," murmuró dando una ligera risa "es muy común en mi." A Daryl le sorprendía su actitud. Antes prefería callar, e incluso hubo veces que ni siquiera notaba que ella estaba allí en la misma habitación, o incluso en el mismo bloque. Ahora comenzaba a notar su parentesco con Maggie.

Beth tenía su toque guerrero y felino, los comentarios sarcásticos, la actitud algo ególatra, el humor negro. La diferencia era que Maggie era directa y Beth prefería dar los mensajes algo escondidos. También era más delicada y refinada. Pero en lo demás eran dos calcos. Se sorprendía a sí mismo, siendo tan detallista en cuanto a las cosas, no haberlo notado.

El silencio se tornó algo incómodo. "¿Falta mucho?" Preguntó Beth con el propósito de tener algo de tema de conversación. Pero por su forma de ser, sabía que a Daryl no le gustaba hablar mucho.

"Sólo un poco." Masculló el hombre apuntando con su ballesta a un ruido proveniente de un árbol. Pero allí no había nada. El cuero de la ballesta se enredó en su hombro desnudo, raspándole un poco en el camino. Beth se comenzó a sentir algo mareada y el sabor a metal volvió con rapidez. Sus ojos dieron una rápida vuelta y, para no caerse, se apoyó en un árbol. Daryl detuvo su caminata al oír las arcadas de la muchacha, y al ver el líquido rojo en el suelo se quedo paralizado.

"Estoy bien..." Murmuró la pequeña rubia. Pero ni ella misma lograba tragarse esa mentira. "Estoy bien." intentó caminar de nuevo pero las arcadas volvieron con fuerza. "Creo que debemos quedarnos aquí un buen rato." Dijo Daryl con poco convencimiento y una mueca en su rostro.

¡Hola a todos! Volví. Lamentó la tardanza, es sólo que he estado ocupada con el reto de diciembre. Espero que lo lean. Les agradezco mucho por comentar, las opiniones son muy importantes, y no saben la alegría que me da al ver un correo gracias a un review.

Madamme M: Awww, gracias por todo. Estoy tratando de no darme mala vida por eso. Me emociona que pienses eso (/)°(\) Estoy tratando de darle esa actitud ya que desarrollare todo lo que vivió allí de forma independiente, es decir, en otro fic. Luego hablare de eso. Besos.

1pikachu1: ¡Javi! Te pasaste por aquí ^^ gracias por todo, linda. Me sonrojo y todo. Espero que te guste como llevare la historia a medida que avancen los capítulos. Besos.


End file.
